


Forever By My Side

by wintersrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, but philinda are married here soooo, kind of au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda are waiting for news at the hospital that would determine the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melindamays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melindamays/gifts).



> This is for my friend Lilly, because it's her birthday today! <3

Phil was waiting patiently outside of the hospital room, with his head resting in his hands. He had been there all morning with Melinda, waiting for news. News that would determine what would happen for the rest of their lives. Phil checked the time on his phone, the numbers on the screen clear enough that he could read it without his glasses. **11:26 am**. Phil leaned back in his chair, trying to relax, but he just couldn’t. He’s been waiting for almost an hour too long. Phil was about to get up to get a drink of water, when his phone buzzed, alerting him that he had a text message.

 **Melinda:** Will be out in a little while

Phil let out an anxious sigh, as he went over to the vending machine. Surely Melinda wouldn’t take that much longer. His phone buzzed again.

 **Lance:** Any news yet?

Phil knew Lance was talking about Melinda. That’s all the team was talking about for the past few weeks, ever since she had suspicions. Phil didn’t want to text Lance back just yet, since he hadn’t heard from Melinda himself. His nerves were getting the best of him, and all he wanted was for Melinda to be okay. She was his friend, his partner, his agent, and nothing hurt Phil more than to see Melinda upset. He already witnessed this in Bahrain, and he vowed to himself that never again would he allow Melinda to be upset. Something churned in Phil’s stomach, a feeling he’s only experienced a few times in his life. Phil was about to get something from the vending machine, when he heard footsteps approach him from behind.

“So? What did they say?” Phil asked, his instincts telling him that the person behind him was Melinda. A deep sigh came from her, letting him know that things maybe didn’t go the way she expected they would. He turned around to face Melinda, who’s usual stone face showed several emotions – concern, fear, loss, and grief. Phil was anticipating what she would say, and he prepared himself for the worst.

“Negative.” Melinda’s voice was so small, Phil could barely hear her. He knew how important this was to her, and now all hopes were gone. He wasn’t usually the type of person that hugged others a lot, but in cases like this where human contact is necessary to comfort the soul, he wrapped Melinda in his arms tight, letting her cry into his shoulder. There was a pain swelling up in his heart, an ache that he knew could never be healed. Melinda cried softly, but he knew inside that she was far more broken than what she was showing. After a few minutes of their embrace, he slowly broke away and kissed her forehead, wiping a lone tear.

“I know how much you wanted this child. I wanted her as well.” Phil finally said as he gently squeezed Melinda’s shoulders. “But sometimes fate isn’t ready for us to have a child, but one day, we will have our chance and I will be by your side when that day comes.” Phil said to Melinda, letting her hear the words that she needed to hear. Melinda stood there, her body shaking.  “We will figure something out, I promise. We always figure something out, because we’re a team.” Phil said, this time bringing Melinda in close and kissing her, his lips gently pressing against hers. He could feel the sadness on her soft skin.

“What are we going to tell the rest of the team?” Melinda asked, slowly regaining strength in her voice. Phil didn’t think that far ahead.

“We’ll tell them the truth. Melinda, they’re our family, and they’ll comfort you and love you no matter what.” Phil told her. Melinda nodded.

“Alright. I’m going to take the rest of the day off if that’s okay with you.” Melinda said, zipping up her jacket. Phil understood.

“That’s perfectly alright. You need time to heal yourself and to make sure that you’re mind is in a good place. If you need anything, you know that I’m just a call away.” Phil said with a small smile. He would give Melinda all the time she needed to become herself again. But inside he felt awful, because he had broken his own promise to himself that he’d never let Melinda be upset. And here she was, upset.

“Thank you Phil, really. I know that you’ll be forever by my side no matter what.” Melinda said, her smile bright even though he knew she was tired.

“You have the courage of more than a thousand men, and I know that you can get through this, for us and the team.” Phil said. This time, Melinda came up to him and hugged him tight, and he cradled her head in his hands. “I love you,” Phil whispered into Melinda’s ear. He could feel her smiling.

“I love you too.” Melinda said, not letting go of Phil. In that moment she knew that she could get through this, because she had Phil.


End file.
